inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Xavier Foster
Kiyama Hiroto(Xavier Foster, 基山 ヒロト) (Alien naam: Xene) is een van de personages in de Inazuma Eleven games en anime. Hij was een aanvaller en de aanvoerder van The Genesis, later, in het 3e seizoen, werd hij een aanvaller voor Inazuma Japan. In GO verscheen hij weer, maar dan met de naam Kira Hiroto (Xavier Schiller), omdat hij de Kira (Schiller) familie had opgevolgd. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2 (Xene vorm) *''"Alius' sterkste krijger, zijn schoten zijn net als kometen."'' Achtergrond Het is in de anime te zien dat Xavier erg veel om andere personen geeft, voornamelijk om zijn pleegzus en pleegvader maar ook om alle andere kinderen die in Sun Garden leven. Uiterlijk thumb|left|210px|Hiroto in seizoen 3. Hij heeft rood haar en heldere, groene ogen. Zijn huid is extreem bleek gekleurd. Als hij voor de eerste keer voorkomt in de anime, draagt hij een oranje jas met lange mouwen met een donker paars shirt eronder. Zijn haar is stijl en een plukje hangt voor zijn gezicht. Als hij verschijnt als de aanvoerder van Genesis staat zijn haar recht overeind met uitzondering van zijn pony.thumb|125px|Xavier als Xene. In seizoen 3 is zijn haarstijl weer veranderd, het is wilder dan zijn vorige stijlen. Zowel zijn haarstijl als zijn kleding zijn veranderd als hij weer verschijnt in GO. Hij draagt een grijs jasje dat bij een net pak hoort, met daaronder een lichtblauwe blouse met een witte kraag. Hij draagt een witte broek en bruine schoenen. Zijn haar is rommeliger dan het was in seizoen 3, en het is ook iets donkerder geworden. Ook draagt hij in GO een bril en heeft zijn huid een wat gezondere tint gekregen. thumb|Xavier als een kleuter thumb|Xavier als tijdelijke aanvoerder van [[Inazuma Japan.]] Persoonlijkheid Als hij de eerste keer voorkomt is hij tamelijk verlegen en ook nogal mysterieus. Hij keek altijd in het geheim naar wedstrijden en trainingen van Raimon. Later is te zien dat hij een persoon is die veel om anderen geeft, zoals in Episode 061 te zien is. Hij blijkt erg veel te geven om zijn vader, zus en andere broers en zussen van het weeshuis. Dit blijkt wanneer zijn vader hem vertelt dat hij zijn begrenzer af moet zetten, die de ware kracht die de Genesis tijdens het trainen opgebouwd had begrendelde. Echter, als het vrijgegeven wordt, zal het het lichaam van het persoon een onmenselijke kracht verlenen, wat kramp in de spieren en andere fysieke problemen met zich mee bracht. Coach Aquilina Schiller uitte dit door te vermelden dat hun lichamen zouden krijsen totdat hun binnenkant uit elkaar zou vallen. Xavier wilde het niet vrijgeven omdat hij zijn teamgenoten geen pijn wilde bezorgen. Omdat hij zo erg aarzelde liet zijn vader Bellatrix aanvoerder worden voor de tweede helft van de wedstrijd tegen Raimon. Info Xavier maakte een kort debuut tijdens de wedstrijd van Raimon tegen Epsilon, op Cloister Divinity Junior High School maar als Aquilina rondkijkt om te kijken waar Xavier is, is hij ineens weg. In de game is te zien dat hij naar de wedstrijd Raimon tegen Royal Academy Redux kijkt. Hij maakt zijn echte debuut als aanvoerder van Genesis, Xene. Hij kijkt in het geheim naar de meeste wedstrijden van Raimon en stelt zich pas voor in aflevering 36. In aflevering 44, na de wedstrijd van Raimon tegen Fauxshore, vraagt hij aan Mark of hij zin heeft om tegen zijn team te spelen. Mark is enthousiast en vraagt wanneer Xavier is begonnen met voetballen, maar Xavier negeert hem en zegt alleen dat de wedstrijd de volgende dag wordt gehouden op het veld van Fauxshore. Als ze aankomen op het veld is te zien dat zijn team The Genesis is, het sterkste team van Alius Academy. Recruiteren Xavier kun je in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha rekruteren bij Seymour Hillman in de bus. Je kan hem alleen rekruteren als je Genesis verslagen hebt. Je kunt hem vinden bij de school van Darren LaChance aan de linker kant, hij verschijnt willekeurig. Hissatsu Alleen Anime *'SC Oerknal' *'SC Grand Fire' *'SC Space Penguin' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Alien vorm) *'SC Meteoor Mes' *'SC Supernova' *'DR Southern Cross' *'VD Photon Kraak' Inazuma Eleven 3 (FFI vorm) *'SC Meteoor Mes' *'SC Celestial Smash' *'SC The Dawn' *'VD Photon Kraak' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Alien vorm) *'SC Meteoor Mes' *'SC Supernova' *'DR Scissors Bomb' *'VD Photon Kraak' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/Red Team vorm) *'SC Celestial Smash' *'DR Boost Glider' *'VD Planet Shield' *'VA Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO (FFI vorm) *'SC Meteoor Mes' *'SC Extend Zone' *'DR Round Spark' *'VA Jamming!' Inazuma Eleven GO (Alien vorm) *'SC Meteoor Mes' *'SC Extend Zone' *'DR Endless Summer' *'VA Critical!' Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Alius B' *'Gods and Aliens' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Alius B' *'Champion' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes ' *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival '(Xene vorm) *'Raimon Alius Union' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Last Rival '(Xene vorm) *'Grim Hound' (Xene vorm) Weetjes *Hij is een van de weinige spelers die in de Japanse versie van de anime het meeste bij de voornaam genoemd wordt (Andere voorbeelden zijn Aiden Froste, Victoria Vanguard, Suzette Hartland, en Austin Hobbs). *Hij heeft een character song, en die heet ''Starline. '' *Hij is een van de personages die vier verschillende haarstijlen hebben tijdens de anime (+ GO), net zoals Shawn Froste en Caleb Stonewall. *Hij is de eerste speler die met een normaal schot door een speciale techniek brak. *Hij is vernoemd naar het zoontje van Astram Schiller, zijn peetvader. *Zijn houding/karakter lijkt op die van Helios Rainpalace. Galerie Kiyama hiroto design adult.png|Xavier in go Kiyama design.png|Character design inazuma japan Categorie:Vuur Personage Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Personages Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Aliea Gakuen Categorie:Genesis Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Verzet Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan A Categorie:Rode Team Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Inazuma Eleven Film Categorie:Alius B Categorie:Gods and Aliens Categorie:Champion Categorie:Dark Heroes Categorie:Kira Related Categorie:Last Rival Categorie:Raimon Alius Union Categorie:Hi no Eiyuu Tachi Categorie:Grim Hound Categorie:Inazuma Legend Japan